


La Familia

by NoComment



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, F/F, Not Happy, life goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoComment/pseuds/NoComment
Summary: If we sleep together would you be my friend forever?3 drabbles about 3 relationships all featuring Amethyst.





	1. Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at some drabbles. Cut down on my over explained, too many word ideas and relax.
> 
> Inspired by the song La Familia by Mirah. Not the whole song, mostly just the line "if we sleep together would you be my friend forever"

Amethyst met Pearl in elementary. She was Pearl's first friend. Pearl never knew how to talk to other kids, instead choosing to study and organize constantly. Amethyst showed her that one could study and still have time for fun.

Amethyst always knew Pearl would go on to bigger and better things. They slept together the night they graduated high school. Amethyst's last ditch effort to keep pearl with her.

It worked.

Pearl had stayed with her and went to a local community college instead of her dream university she had been accepted to. But their love was false. What they confused for love was just sex Amethyst used to keep them bonded.

Pearl eventually found out about the affair Amethyst had been having with an old school mate the entire time. She realized what their relationship had been and moved out. She went to the university she had always wanted; still haunted by her previous relationship.


	2. Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same kind of deal.

Amethyst met Peridot in high school, freshman year. The small nerd was weak and awkward. Amethyst befriend her through a biology project they were partnered up for.

Amethyst took Peridot under her wing and taught her how to stand up for herself. Puberty kicked in and skyrocketed Peridot’s self esteem. Amethyst started to become a background character in her life.

It was at a party junior year when they slept together for the first time. They never formed a formal relationship but they always managed to end up in bed together.

Peridot tried to form relationships outside of Amethyst, but one way of the other Amethyst would convince her to to go home with her. Then Peridot would end whatever relation she had entered, knowing it would only be a matter of time before this happened again.

Peridot even stayed after the two had been caught in bed together by her old robotics partner, and Amethyst's girlfriend, Pearl.

Always falling into bed with Amethyst until she finally met someone who broke the spell. They moved in together, leaving Amethyst alone.


	3. Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis... Oh, Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh...

Amethyst met Lapis in a bar when she was 22 while on a trip to Ocean Town. They both got drunk and spilled their problems. Amethyst was trying to get over a breakup, Lapis was being abused.

They ended up in Amethyst's motel room, spending the night together in the only way they knew how to forget their issues.

Lapis gained some hope every time she snuck out to meet up with Amethyst, believing that maybe one day she'll escape for good.

Her girlfriend caught them after 2 years and went ballistic. But Amethyst protected her. With her help she finally escaped. Lapis went back to Beach City with Amethyst who introduced her to Peridot.

Much to Amethyst's dismay, the two hit it off immediately. Although Amethyst saved her from her relationship, Peridot gave her the love she always needed.

No matter how of her the two would hang out with her, all they did was remind her that they were together and that she has always been alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roast Me.


End file.
